Shield Maiden and Mystic Arrow
by TheRussianPrincess
Summary: Welcoming the New Avengers. Set after the Infinity Wars, our story follows two girls out of time. Both seeking a place where they belong. Children of famed heroes and raised worlds apart. Watch as they try to understand who they are meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

 **This is an AU of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Our story starts at the end of Iron Man 3 and only makes minor changes to the romantic interests until we get to the end of Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. The main reason the AU is just because I am not going to wait until Disney and Marvel are done with Phase 3 to write this fanfiction.**

 **So over all this is a re-working of a story I had made before Arrows and ARCreactors. So if things seem pulled for it or it seems similar that is due to it being my own fanfiction.**

 **I do not own the rights to any Character with the exception of my original characters Lexie and Anastasia. Everything else belongs to Disney, Marvel, and in some cases possibly Fox.**

 **With that I hope that you enjoy this fanfiction story of the New Avengers.**

Chapter 1: The story of the Shield Maiden 2016

Alexandria Maria Rogers-Stark: Born 4 months before the Superhero Registration Act.

Pepper Pots didn't know who to call. The world seemed to be spinning out of control as she watched the turmoil of two of her dearest friends. A new born baby cooed happily from her crib. Alexandria was Pepper's rock in this uncertain time, but with both of her father's trying to keep their daughter safe from each other, Pepper believed Alexandria would be safer far from all of them. Colson had kept in touch and now as doing one last favor for Pepper and her godchild. He would help Pepper find Jane Foster, whom Pepper believed could take Alexandria to Thor's world if it came to that. Pepper picked up the sweet baby, cradling her in her arms as she waited for the phone call that would forever change their lives.

 _Ten Months Ago_

Pepper looked across her desk to gap at Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. "You want me to do what?" Tony cringed at the tone Pepper was taking and glanced over at Steve.

"Well, Pepper, Steve and I want you to be our surrogate mother." Tony started to fidget. "I have already got the perfect blend of our DNA. We wouldn't want anyone else to be our kid's mom." He gave a shy smile, something Pepper noted he seemed to pick up from the Captain. "You'll still be named god mom no matter what, but we figured if we were going to attempt a family we should try to have a kid in some fashion." He glanced at Steve. "Though somebody won't let me just clone one."

Steven glared at Tony. "I just think this is a safer way, besides I suggested we just adopt Wanda and Vision."

Pepper put her hands up. "Before you to start your normal banter, I just want to know one thing. Are you sure?" While Pepper believed she would never have children after she left Tony, she couldn't deny that this would be a great way to be involved with a family, one that she was already involved with. Pepper sent a prayer to the heavens, happy that she and Tony left on a happy note after everything that had happened with the Extremis.

Steve smiled brightly. "Yes, we're sure. Tony and I have been talking about this for months. Well ever since the Sokovia incident, we talked about the future. Pepper, we don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

Pepper smiled back. "There is no pressure here Steve. I just wanted to make certain that Tony knows what he is getting into to." She winked at Steve.

Tony scoffed. "Oh, please how hard can this be, I've already started on a nice AI to help with the baby."

Both Steve and Pepper laughed at that. Pepper stood and rounded her desk. "I would be honored, but Tony you have to watch the company while I take maternity leave." She grinned wolfishly at the pair. "And you both are going to be speed dial to wait on me hand and off until your child is born. We'll work out how we want to feed the baby later."

Tony was immediately hugging her. "You can even pick out a name, just so long as the last name reads Rogers-Stark." Steve nodded as he joined the hugging pair. "Whatever you want Pepper, I'm sure me and Tony can get."

 _Present_

Alexandria had just drifted off to slumber when the phone rang softly. Ever since Pepper had started keeping Alexandria close, she had all of her tech on a low ring so the baby could sleep.

"Hello?" She inquired, gripping the phone so tightly that it shook.

"Pepper? It's Colson. We found Jane." After giving a number and address, Colson hung up. Pepper stared at the information, now she had a way to protect their daughter. While they continued to clash as the Superhero Registration Act continues to build steam, they both have tried to make sure the other had no access to their daughter. Now it was Pepper's time to draw the line in the sand, after Tony attempted to kidnap his own daughter.

Pepper dialed the number, thankful that Jane answered by the second ring.

"Hello, Jane. I'm Pepper Potts. I'm not sure you remember me, we met during one of the parties at the Avenger tower in New York. I was wondering if I could meet with you. I have a favor I need to ask you."

One week later and several connecting flights, Pepper and a very fussy Alexandria arrive in London, England to speak with Jane. Jane had suggested that they meet at a small out of the way café after Pepper mentioned she didn't want Tony to know that she was visiting.

Jane smiled when she saw Pepper, standing to greet her. "Hello, Miss Potts, it's been too long."

Pepper set Alexandria's baby carriage next to the table before hugging Jane. "Please, call me Pepper. The way that Thor speaks of you makes me feel as if we are more than just acquaintances."

Jane smiled. "Thor also has relayed tails of your exploits. Hearing of some of the things you have done while working for Tony Stark, makes me glade I am just long distance dating a god." Jane looked down at Alexandria and instantly her face grew brighter. "And who is this precious girl?"

Pepper sat down, "She is the reason I need a favor from you and Thor without Tony or Steve knowing."

Jane listened as Pepper explained how Alexandria came about and what has already happened with the political war brewing between them current. "Tony even locked me out of my office trying to take her. I have to keep Alexandria safe, but I can't seem to find a safe enough hiding spot that can't be compromised."

Jane reached out and took Pepper's hand in her own. "I can't believe Tony would do such a thing. I would be happy to help you hide with Alexandria here. I have just the perfect cover, too." Jane smiled impishly. "As it turns out I found out not too long ago that I'm pregnant. You can let them know that you and Alexandria are safe and that you are helping me though the pregnancy while Thor is gone."

Pepper smiled. "Congratulations. That would work. Does Thor know?"

Jane took a sip of her tea. "He was the one that let me know, apparently he has a friend, Heimdall, look over me while he is away. I just confirmed it. Though Thor is wanting the child to be born on Asgard."

Pepper laughed. "Have I got stories to tell you. At least you only have one father to worry about. Through the whole pregnancy Tony and Steve would hover." Alexandria cooed just then, drawing both women's gaze to the innocent child. "I worry that they won't let her be here long. It would not surprise me to see Tony or Steve by the end of the week."

Jane nodded. "If things are getting as bad as you say, I'm sure I can convince Thor to help hide you and your child until things settle down."

Pepper's smile tightens. "I fear it just might come to that."

Thor came three days later. He had told Tony and Steve that he would be neutral in this conflict since he had no secret identity in this world. Thor's main priority would be to take care of his pregnant wife and watch over Pepper and their child until they had sorted this matter out between them. With Odin's permission Pepper, Alexandria, and Jane were secretly whisked to Asgard to keep them safe while the world held such turmoil.

 _Three years Later_

Pepper eventually left Alexandria in the expert care of Jane. She went to see if things had settled down between Tony and Steve. Though Alexandria had never met her fathers, Pepper made sure that their child would know of them and all their heroics. Jane had given birth to a lovely boy, James. Though Pepper hated to leave Alexandria, she should not bare to separate the fast friends and she knew that Jane and Sif would watch over her until Pepper came back and retrieved her daughter.

The moment Thor delivered her to the new Avenger's headquarters, Tony and Steve rush out.

"Pepper, where is our daughter." Tony asked, worry in his voice when he does not see a small child with Pepper.

Pepper glared. "Safe, Tony. Alexandria is safe." She crossed her arms. "We are going to sit down and see if I will be handing your daughter back to you two."

Tony stepped back, "Pepper?"

She poked Tony in the chest. "Not four months after your daughter was born you two thought it would be a good idea to take sides on a controversial bill. Instead of trying to talk it out with all parties, you two went to war with each other. Now Thor has kept me up to date with what has been happening. So I understand after what happened with Spider-man you came to your senses, Tony, but I don't want to leave Alexandria in your care if all you two are going to do is fight." Pepper seemed to deflate. "She shouldn't be raised with her parents fighting."

Steve nodded, reaching out to grip Tony's shoulder. "She's right Tony. We were just to blind to see it. Thank you Pepper for taking care of our daughter." He led both Tony and Pepper indoors with a nod to Thor. "Why don't we have some coffee while we talk."

 _Asgard_

Alexandria was rapt with the multi-colored birds. Each time one of them squawked, she would giggle. James was near by playing with a puppy that Sif had recused for them. Sif watched for a nearby balcony with Jane.

"Thor tells me that the danger has passed." Sif murmured to Jane, keeping her voice low so that the curious children did not pester them with questions.

"Yes, Thanos has been dealt with and the infinity stones have been destroyed." Jane smiled softly. "I'm just happy that they are gone. If Asgard took in one of the stones I'm sure Alexandria and James would go right to it and bring the end of the world to our doorstep again."

Sif laughed. "Yes, let's hope trouble like that only finds them when they are much older."

A soft orange light appeared between the two toddlers, both older women tensed with a stone emerged from the light. It caught Alexandria and James' attention. As Jane started to yell and Sif leap down, James and Alexandria both touched the stone. Light flashed once more and the stone was nowhere to be seen. Instead where the children once stood were young adults. Jane clutched the railing, feeling her legs start to give out. "James? Alexandria?" She called, praying that she was caught in a very bizarre dream.

The young man looked up at her. "Yes, mother?" His gentle baritone seemed confused, as if he did not know why Jane sounded so panicked. He looked down at his form, startled. "Wasn't Fenrir a lot bigger?"

The girl tilted her head as she looked from her aunts to her friend to the dog. "I thought I was taller then you, James." She stated, clearly put out that she now had to look up at James.

Sif cautiously approached the two. "Alexandria, James, what happened?"

Alexandria looked puzzled for a moment. "I think we grew up too quickly." Then a cheeky grin crossed her features. "Well since I'm so much cooler now, I think I shall be called Lexie." She looked up at Jane. "So where did mom go? I think she will faint when she see me."

 **So there is the start. I wonder what will happen to Lexie. Maybe she will even get to meet her fathers. Well next chapter will be started tonight.**

 **BTW anything that hasn't come up in the movie universe will most likely be pulled from earth 616 of Marvel. But the base of this story is from the Movie Universe. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will introduce the other OC Anastasia and explain how she came about.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Reader,**

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Only warning is that there is very heavy drinking in the first part of this story. Other then that it is just setting up Anastasia.**

 _One year after the Superhero Registration Act_

Natasha did know why she ended up in this run down bar, all she knew is that she needed to drown out the memory of that lab. It had been just another mission, infiltrate a lab and collect intelligence. Get in, get out. Simple really. Natasha threw back a shot of vodka, signaling for another. She should have known that any place Vision had intel on wouldn't be simple. She felt violated, offended even, though her training kept her from destroying the place in a rage. Of everything the Red Room had taken from her, her ability to have children still filled her with longing. Before the world had turned to shit, she met Steve and Tony's baby girl. Just as with Clint's children, longing filled her very core of children of her own. Bruce had still not been found, so the list of people she would even want to try to raise a family with dwindled down to zero once more. Another shot. Bruce had left her, dropped off the face of the world. It cut deeper then she left anyone know. Steve had been her rock during that time, helping her focus her sadness on training the team. Though little by little a romance formed between Vision and Wanda. Another shot.

The bar stool next to her was pulled out and a male sat down. She glared at the figure before breath left her. Bucky Barnes had occupied the seat next to her. He didn't seem surprised that she was there, more concerned. Another shot. She turned away from him. Nate didn't need his sympathy, it was his fault Steve and Tony are now trying to convince Thor to give them back their sweet baby girl. If Bucky had just stayed hidden Steve wouldn't have been so God damn loyal. When the bartender gave Natasha her next shot he poured one for Bucky as well.

"Leave the bottle." Bucky said calmly as if he was just going to enjoy a drink with his friend. He even paid. Somehow that irritated Nate, she tried to believe that it was because he was the Winter Solider and not too long ago he had tried to kill them all. Nate downed the shot, she was not going to think about what she had found in that lab. That small helpless, no. She slammed her shot glass down and poured another shot.

"I assume Vision sent you here." Bucky asked, talking time to taste the vodka before fully taking the shot of burning liquid.

"You can assume all you want." Nate snarled at him. She would have been happy with anyone other than Bucky to be sitting her to her, even if at this moment in time Bucky might be the best choice to handle her. "Why are you here? Have someone to assassinate?"

Bucky chuckled. "That would go against what Steve is trying to do with me." He took another shot. "Something about heroes down shoot people, we just incapacitate and imprison." He glared at the bottle for moment. "Shooting would be easier, but Steve wants us to keep good morals." Bucky took a breath. "Wanda knew Vision sent you here, she was worried but couldn't get away."

Natasha looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Steve doesn't work them that strictly."

Bucky shook his head. "It isn't Steve that is occupying Wanda's spare time. I do believe Vision is planning on taking her out on a date."

She glared taking another shot. Even with all the turmoil they were still a decently happy couple. Nate still held some bitterness towards them. "Did she tell you what Vision wanted me to find." She couldn't keep the venom out of her voice. The lab flashed into her mind again, the date and the experiments. A shutter ran down her spine.

Bucky poured her another shot, before downing his own. "I have a vague idea. Though Wanda mentioned it might be something I need to see to believe." He glanced at the formidable red head next to him. "Was it a Hydra operation?" He asked quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She just barely nodded. "Among other things. Did you know they had small labs scattered throughout Russia?"

Bucky shrugged. "It had a long reach, though I don't know where any of their labs were, just some random weapon cache they scattered for me."

They both shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his darker days as the Winter Solider.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "For trying to kill you all those years ago." He seemed to stare at her side. "Steve told me you have a scar from when I shot through you."

She nodded stiffly. "It was a job; it happens in our world."

"True, but we are trying to be allies now. At least that what Steve is trying to do." Bucky pour them another shot. "Perhaps as allies, you would be kind enough to show me your find?"

Bucky seemed so kind, at least to Natasha's vodka soaked mind. How many shots had she had? She shrugged taking another shot. "Might as well go now." She stood swaying on the spot. Bucky caught her before she fell over.

He frowned down at her. "How much have you had?" Bucky seemed disapproving.

She pouted. "Counting this bottle? At least one more." She frowned. "You'll want to drink after seeing the place." She wobbled out of his grasp. "Come on Solider boy, come see what I found."

 _At Hydra Lab_

The place was still dark. Bucky had to help Natasha in, though the closer they got do the main lab the more she seemed to try to stall them. Bucky kept blaming the alcohol for Nate's behavior. She was a trained assassin just like him. Not much could phase her, which is why his curiosity was peaked when Wanda told him to meet Natasha at a bar and not just give him the location of the lab.

The main lab was eerie. That was the only word Bucky knew to desire what he was seeing. All along one wall was misshaped creatures floating in tubes. He left Nate leaning against the door jam, as he investigated the room. Each tube had a reason for failing, cells dissolved seemed to be the main problem with the subjects. Though one tube was empty. Taking the report in front of tube seven, he read:

 _Test Subject Seven: Success_

 _Subject survived initial cloning. Added DNA of James Buchanan Barnes AKA Winter Solider to Natasha Romanova AKA Black Widow embryo. Embryo procured from Red Room Project. Embryo has been frozen for the past ten years. DNA procured from record of Hydra files._

 _If test subject survives outside of tube, then it will be shipped to Red Room for further programing._

Bucky felt sick. He looked at Natasha, who had slide down to sit on the floor her head in her hands looking so lost that it called to a part of him, Bucky had long thought dead. "Natasha, do you know where number seven is?"

When she pointed to a door just off the main room, Bucky felt his body go numb. Inside was a stale nursey. Rows of cribs and a few rocking chairs filled up the space. Only one crib had an occupant, wrapped tightly in a pink cloth. Wires poked out of the bundle seeming to keep track of all of the child's data as she slept. Bucky clenched his fists. Of all the things Hydra had taken from him, this was the worst violation. His child, his and Natasha's. No wonder she was trying to drink herself to death. He was no way prepared for a child. If it wasn't for Steve, he would still be a wanted man everywhere he went.

Bucky nearly bolted from the room. He sat next to Natasha, breathing hard before pulling her to him. She struggled for a moment before seeming to think better of it. She took a shuttering breath. "I can't let her be taken to the Red Room. I won't have that child raised like that."

He ran a soothing hand down her back. "I won't let that happen." He looked around. "I say we take the child and burn this place down." He lifted her face to his. "I will help you with the child, but I don't want them to create another."

She nodded. Bucky pressed a caste kiss to her forehead before helping her stand. "Can you get the girl?"

"We'll need to give her a name at some point." Natasha stated as she headed towards the baby's room. Bucky gave a tight smile nodding, as he set into his task of rigging the lab to blow.

They watched as the lab exploded, Bucky's arm draped over Natasha, who held the baby.

"I think we should call her Anastasia." Natasha stated as they observed the fire burn.

"Anastasia it is then." Bucky smiled, leaning closer to the baby. "Hello, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you."

Natasha gave him a tight smile. "She'll be hunted."

Bucky straighten. "I know. I got the hard drive to download before it blew. I will track the doctors down and find out if there are more." He looked at Natasha. "I will protect her Natasha."

Nate's tensioned eased. "I know you will Bucky, but I want her safe for now." She looked into the distance. "I have a friend who can keep her safe. We both don't know what to do with children, it would be better for her to be raised way from us."

Bucky nodded, sadness filling him. "For tonight, though let's give her a night with her parents as a baby before we give little Anastasia up."

Bucky led them to a hotel, even had a crib brought up to their room. Food was ordered and soon, Natasha was feeding Anastasia, while Bucky cleaned up. He came back into the room wearing sweatpants and toweling off his hair. Leaning against the wall he watched Natasha feed his little girl. It was weird saying that in his head, but it felt right. He always wanted a family, he was jealous of Steve when he was first showed a picture of Alexandria even though he never met his niece.

"You have your phone with you?" Bucky asked suddenly.

Natasha looked up startled. "It should be with my jacket, why?" Bucky went over and accessed the camera.

"I figured even if we don't raise her, you'll want to look at her from time to time." He grinned, which made him look so much younger, so much more carefree. "And I want to brag to Steve."

That brought a laugh out of Natasha. "We did make a cuter baby, didn't we?" She smiled. Bucky took picture right there, before Natasha could protest, he sent it to his phone.

"We did. Now when Steve goes on and on about how adorable his little girl is, I can come right back with but did you get a cuter baby then me."

Both of them laughed, knowing that Steve and Tony were still furious proud of their girl, despite not seeing her in over a year. Pepper was still in Asgard, protected from the war between the heroes. Thor would occasionally stop by with new pictures for the dads.

"Would you like to hold her?" Natasha asked, staring at him. His heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I won't hurt her, will I?" He looked at his metal arm. Natasha stood and gently shaped Bucky's arms into a cradle and placing Anastasia in his arms. The sweet girl cooed happily, staring sleepy up at the adult pair. Bucky knew in this moment his heart was forever tied to this small bundle in his arms.

"See, she's happy. No world threatening crisis happened. The roof didn't cave in." Natasha joked with him.

Knowing that Bucky was just as nervous as her about the child helped Natasha. It made her braver seeing a man whose very name could invoke fear, worry that he would somehow hurt their daughter. She had a daughter, an offspring she never thought she would ever have. Her training told her this was a vulnerability, but her instinct told her this was the best thing for her. Even if she didn't care Anastasia for nine months, she was Natasha's.

Bucky watched over them both as they slept. When Natasha woke from a nightmare, he was right there. He offered himself as a pillow so she could get back to sleep, though he wouldn't look at her a slight blush over cheeks.

 _The next day_

They arrived at a small farm in the late afternoon. Though they knew placing her far from them was the best choice, Bucky and Natasha continued on with heavy hearts. Bucky kept snapping pictures of the them both. A woman came out of the modest farm house, she was a petite blonde.

Natasha smiled when she saw her. "Illyana, it has been a long time."

Illyana laughed. "Long time? Natasha the last time I saw you was five years ago. You would think you might have visited before then."

They continued their pleasantries as they all continued to the house.

Illyana offered them tea before dropping into a seat. "Now what could bring the Black Widow to my doorstep."

Natasha stiffen. "I'm calling in my favor."

Illyana raised her brow. "My brother isn't home right now. He went to a school over in America."

Natasha smiled. "Good for Peter, but the favor I need is from you, Illyana."

"Oh?" Illyana smiled. "Then what can I do to repay you for helping my family."

Natasha revealed Anastasia to Illyana. "I have a little girl, who is in need of a safe place. Where her enemies can't find her."

Illyana cooed at Anastasia. "And what kind of enemies could a sweet little girl like you have?"

"Mine." Bucky spoke up. "And Natasha's."

Illyana paled. "Doesn't anyone know that you have taken her to me?"

"No, Illyana. We just found her actually. So no one would know to look here."

Illyana nodded, looking to a sword on the far wall. "I can take a leave from the farm. She'll be in the safest place I know."

Natasha nodded. "Keep her safe there." She handed Anastasia to Illyana, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be a good girl for Illyana. Stick by her and she will keep you safe."

Bucky and Natasha left soon after. Once the farm was out of site, Natasha finally broke, falling to her knees and crying. She clung to Bucky, and he swore she would see her little girl again. Bucky would protect them both for as long as he was in this world.

 _Two years later: Limbo_

"Anastasia keep up." Illyana yelled.

In the two years in Limbo Anastasia had grown into a find young woman, due to the accelerated time in this realm. "Yes, Aunt Illyana."

Anastasia sprinted grabbing Illyana's outstretch hand as they teleported away from the danger. Though it irritated Anastasia to run from the monsters in Limbo, they were getting overrun. Even with Illyana's magic sword and her bow. Though her aim kept improving with each wave. Illyana, or Magik as she was known down here, gasped as light flooded their vision.

Suddenly Anastasia was ripped from her grasp and mid-teleport Anastasia started to fall. As she landed, searing pain went up her spine and what little light she could see faded.

What seemed like moments passed, before Anastasia heard heavy steps. She turned toward the sound, frowning as what seems to be a golden spark danced in her vision, but no details came into focus, just a bare outline of a bright spark.

The spark drew closer, seeming to bend down to her as if from a great height. "Can you hear me, young lady?" A crisp male's voice asked.

"Yes." She reached out, touching a clothed chest where the spark was. "Something funny with sight." She coughed. "Where am I?"

The male tittered. "In a lost dimension, I'm afraid. I am the Doctor Strange. If you will permit me, I shall get you to safety."

Anastasia drew back, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. "Illyana, I have to get to Illyana."

"Girl, you are in no condition to travel. I can keep you safe until you are healed then you can find this Illyana."

Anastasia balked at the idea of another helping her, but the spark grew bright her as she heard the male softly chant. "Sleep girl. It will be over soon."

With that what little of Anastasia world grew dark.

Anastasia shoot up, gasping. Though she could feel herself blinking, it was as if she was in the darkest of caves. However, she could feel the warmth of a fire and hear it crackling nearby. She reached up and found nothing obstructed her vision. Turning her head, she once more saw the spark that she saw before she slept.

"You're awake." Came the male's voice. Her senses told her that the voice was from the spark.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"The Himalayas. I needed to take you to a place of great healing. You had a spinal fracture, and several broken bones. Tell me how is your hearing and sight."

Anastasia looked down, seeing only darkness. "I only see this strange golden spark, but I don't anything else. My hearing in fine."

Cool hand cupped her face. "You can only see a spark. Tell me where is this spark."

Anastasia gestured in front of her only to connect with Doctor Strange.

She heard him hum. "But other than that, you see nothing?"

"Yes." Anastasia said sadly. Illyana had showed her pictures of all the things should would get to see when she was old enough, now Anastasia's biggest dream seemed to be ripped from her.

"I'm sorry." Strange said, patting her head. "That can sometimes happen with spinal injuries. Though I will have to do some tests to see what exactly you are seeing by this spark." He took a deep breath. "I will help you out, but I should think I will need your name young archer."

"Anastasia, my name is Anastasia Romanova."

 **Well there you have it now that you have met Lexie and Anastasia it is time to have them meet. Next chapter is how Anastasia and Lexie met. I do believe it will be another long chapter. As always please review. Until next time!**


End file.
